


To punch a billionaire.

by kidofthekat



Series: b!dbwm2020 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because I can, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Cameos, Fluff, He doesn't know, bio!dad bruce wayne, i guess, not beta read we die like Jason Todd, not my best but fun for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26238940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kidofthekat/pseuds/kidofthekat
Summary: For Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month 2020. Day 1: Meeting for the first time. Day 2: Father daughter bonding.There will be more in the series, each work will be one or two chapters and all of them will link together.Marinette is a street kid who can and will punch anyone in her way, it just so happens that the one of these people is billionaire Bruce Wayne. She is terrified when he takes her to the courthouse, and even more so when he asks for adoption papers.
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Bruce Wayne
Series: b!dbwm2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905943
Comments: 17
Kudos: 340
Collections: Maribat Bio!Dad Bruce Wayne Month





	1. First Meeting

Bruce Wayne did not wake up this morning expecting to receive a punch to the face. Which in itself is unusual as most mornings he expected worse, but most mornings he was in Gotham, the crime capital of America, not Paris, the city of love.

“Oi! Budge it will you, old man!” _Old man?_ With a new anger at the tiny person who had just stolen his wallet and booked it, he finally let go of his bleeding nose and gave chase. Being Batman gave him the upper hand on both speed and strength, but the kid knew their way around the city and had the added ability of fitting into very small spaces.

Which was how he found himself trying to fit through a narrow crawl space in an abandoned building by the Seine. After dragging himself on his hands and knees in the pitch black for at least a minute and sputtering through his second mouthful of cobwebs, Bruce realised how ridiculous it had been for him to follow his miniature mugger, for all he knew he was seconds away from being jumped.

_Ah, a light, that must be the direction to go, I just have to follow it and I- Please don’t be that kind of light._

Squinting in the sudden brightness, Bruce dropped into a crouch.

“What’s wrong with you, old man? Why’d you follow me? Does your money really mean that much to you?” Finally getting a good look at the snarling teen, he noticed she was probably shorter than any of his kids, even Damian.

He sighed, blue eyes, dark hair, can pack a punch, there was only one way this was going and honestly he was too tired to fight it.

“Come with me.”

“What? NO! Hey! Get off me, old man!”

“Bruce.” She stopped fighting for a second, “My name is Bruce Wayne.”

“What, is that meant to mean something? Merde! Where are you taking me?”

“The courthouse.” Bruce was shocked by her instant quiet and the slight shaking he could feel before remembering that the courthouse wasn’t only for adopting children and she probably though he was taking her to get arrested. (A/N I know nothing about courthouses so please don’t get mad if I’m wildly wrong).

“I’m not going to get you in trouble.”

“Oh.” The two walked in silence the rest of the way, Bruce having released her when he determined that she wasn’t going to try and escape.

“Hello, M. Wayne, what can we do for you today?”

“Adoption papers please.” The man nodded calmly, Bruce Wayne’s adoption habits being known by all.

The girl’s reaction on the other hand was catastrophic. After a shrieked ‘what’ followed by a scuffle as she attempted to run, a police officer held her hands behind her back, tightening his grip each time she struggled.

“Where did you find her?”

“On the street.” The man nodded again and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

He then phoned his superiors, rattling off what was wanted and who by. Finally stopping her failed attempts to escape, the girl glared at Bruce who only stared back.

“Ahem, before you adopt her, we would like to do a DNA test for a study. Of course it’s not compulsory, but it would be a great help to us and maybe her.”

Bruce agreed and signed a couple papers, before asking the officer to release the girl and giving her his best ‘bat-dad stare’. _She will not run if she knows what’s good for her._

Hiding her shiver cause by his gaze/glare, she sent him a confident smirk and followed the receptionist through the building towards what he assumed would be some kind of nurses office.

The whole thing was rather quick and now all they had to do was wait for a couple days for the results then Bruce could go back to Gotham, hopefully with the scraggly girl he was in the process of adopting.

*

“Your one crazy man.”

“Hm, maybe.” Bruce nodded. They were now sitting in the restaurant of The Grande Paris where Bruce was staying. He had learnt that the girls name was ‘Marinette’ and she had lived on the streets for as long as she could remember, something he wasn’t happy about.

Her messy hair and dirty clothes stood out in the upscale restaurant and gained her a few stares, but after growing used to them, she became more talkative and open.

“Who adopts people just cause they fell like it?”

“This is the second time I’ve adopted a kid for robbing me and fourth? No, fifth? Kid I have adopted. six?” Bruce sighed, “I know I only have one biological child.”

“Man, what is wrong with you?” Bruce cracked a rare smile and opened his mouth to retort in a way that would make Steph proud and put all of his ‘internet knowledge’ into use, when a blonde teen in sunglasses stalked up to them, a scowl fixated on her face.

“You,” she pointed at Marinette who comically looked around her in a mock search for the cause of the girls anger, “yes you!”

“Get that smirk off your muddy face. What do you think your doing here in MY restaurant, this is ridiculous-” The blonde didn’t get to finish her sentence as she was dragged of by an important looking man in a suit and sash.

“Chloe, my dear, that is Bruce Wayne, please calm down.” He sent an apologetic smile their way and continued to pull the only slightly subdued girl out of the restaurant.

“I suppose you do need a shower.” Marinette scoffed but let one of the staff lead her to her suite, not noticing Bruce’s small smile as he thought about his newest daughter, or frown when he remembered he would have to tell his other children about the families most recent addition, _maybe Alfred could deal with that._


	2. Father Daughter Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Marinette go to the Louvre! (And run into a certain skater and her tomato friend).

Bruce had chosen to take his new daughter to the louvre, after watching her sketch out a well designed dress on her napkin at breakfast. She had been sceptical at first, but soon became enraptured by the many paintings lining the walls.

Excusing himself, Bruce jogged to the gift shop and bought a notebook and pencil. Marinette’s hands had been fidgeting in a way that reminded him of Damian when he was caught up in the immeasurable need to draw.

“Huh?” The girl looked confused as Bruce held out the tacky giftshop presents.

“To draw on, the paintings are inspiring you, right?”

“Thanks, old man!” Marinette ran off to a near by bench and sat next to a redhead around her age. Ignoring the boy next to her, she began to feverishly sketch out an idea that was swirling through her mind.

Bruce had been keeping an eye on her as she sketched for at least half an hour, when a pink haired girl on roller skates flew up to Marinette and the redhead.

“Yo, Nathaniel, you found yourself a drawing buddy.” She yelled, unnecessarily loud in such a quiet space.

The redhead looked up and cringed slightly at his friend’s choice of volume, “Alix!” he stage whispered, “We’re in a museum.”

“I know. I grew up here.”

“Then you know to be quiet!” she only propped her hand on her waist, smirking at the furious tomato that sat next to Marinette.

Deciding to make a new friend, Alix positioned herself so that she was facing the distracted bluenette and stuck out her hand.

“I’m Alix, nice to meet you.” The girl in question jumped and looked at the girl curiously.

“Marinette.” She gave a tight smile, itching to get back to her sketch.

She began to speak quickly, taking this as a sign for conversation, “And this is my friend Nathaniel, he likes draw-” Alix stopped suddenly, forming an ‘o’ with her mouth and wincing, “You’re in the zone, sorry.”

She and Nathaniel quickly waved goodbye as Marinette started to sketch again, grateful for their understanding.

*

“They seemed nice.” Marinette smiled at the man across from her in the eating area of the courthouse, nodding a little. At first Marinette had been nothing but suspicious of the supposed billionaire who had chosen to adopt her, but over the past twenty four hours, he had become one of the few adults she could trust.

The two fell into a comfortable silence to pass the time waiting for the DNA test results. Marinette swirled her straw around her half empty smoothie cup. She looked up at Bruce uneasily.

“Um, Bruce,” He looked up and indicated for her to continue, “If you have so much money, why don’t you give more to the people on the streets like me?”

She saw Bruce was listening and carried on with more vigour, “I mean like apartment blocks for the homeless, or if that’s too much, just food banks.”

Bruce sighed slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose, “In my hometown, Gotham, I do quite a lot of charity work, but you’re right, I could do more.”

After a couple of minutes, Bruce spoke again, “If you want, when we go back to Gotham, you can be help decide on a new charity project and manage some of it.”

“Really?” Marinette sat up in her seat, an eager smile adorning her features. Bruce nodded in confirmation, smiling at her ecstatic response.

“Ahem,” the two turned to face the man from yesterday, his only change being the beads of sweat littering his face.

“Do you have the results?” The man nodded. “So, who are her parents.”

“You are the father.”

“I meant biological.” He chuckled a little.

Looking Bruce in the eyes, the man spoke, but this time louder, “You are her biological father.”

He covered his mouth when he realised how loudly he spoke. Noticing, finally, the similarities between the two as his eyes darted back and forth between them.

The same hair colour, the same eyes, the same confused face.

“Oh.” Was all Bruce could muster, though it was an achievement compared to Marinette having to haphazardly steady herself after almost falling off her chair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm as surprised as you are that this is on time.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was speed wrote. Uploads are unlikely to be on time due to me running out of anything that resembles motivation and school starting soon, but I will try! I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
